prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Because You're There
is a song that appears in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Itsumo yori sukoshi dake hayaku me ga sametara Mado wo akete mite hikari ga sashikomu yo Meguri meguru hibi no naka de taisetsu ni sodateta kimochi Don'na toki mo hitori janai ima onaji tobira ni te wo nobasou Egaita yume ya mamoritai mono tomo ni dakishimeraretara Kirameki saku shunkan ga motto fuete iku yo Warai au koe sorou ashioto ashita mo hibikimasu yō ni Mayou koto mo kowakunai yo shinjiru basho ni kimi ga iru kara Aoi sora no namida wa kimi no kokoro no yō de Yasashisa afureta kasa wo sashite agetai Sabishisa mo ne yorokobi mo ne kimi ga iru kara tsumotteku Don'na toki mo soba ni iru yo mata onaji jikan wo hajimeyou Tadashisa da toka machigai da toka hitori ja wakaranai kedo Mitome aeru shunkan ga hora koko ni aru yo Doro darake demo kizu darake demo ashita mo hashitte itai Itami datte kowakunai yo shinjiru basho ni kimi ga iru kara Mune no kotoba wo kimi ni tsutaeyou "itsudemo koko ni iru kara" Hareta kyō mo ame no hi mo zutto issho ni iyou Egaita yume ya mamoritai mono tomo ni dakishimeraretara Kirameki saku shunkan ga motto fuete iku yo Warai au koe sorou ashioto ashita mo hibikimasu yō ni Mayou koto mo kowakunai yo shinjiru basho ni Daijina basho ni Kakegae no nai kimi ga iru kara |-|Kanji= いつもより少しだけ　早く目が覚めたら 窓を開けてみて　光が射し込むよ めぐりめぐる日々の中で　大切に育てた気持ち どんなときも一人じゃない　今同じ扉に手を伸ばそう 描いた夢や守りたい物　共に抱き締められたら きらめき咲く瞬間が　もっと増えていくよ 笑い合う声　揃う足音　明日も響きますように 迷うこともこわくないよ　信じる場所に　君がいるから 青い空の涙は　君の心のようで 優しさ溢れた　傘をさしてあげたい 寂しさもね　喜びもね　君がいるから積もってく どんなときも側にいるよ　また同じ時間を始めよう 正しさだとか　間違いだとか　一人じゃわからないけど 認め合える瞬間が　ほら　ここにあるよ 泥だらけでも　傷だらけでも　明日も走っていたい 痛みだってこわくないよ　信じる場所に　君がいるから 胸の言葉を　君に伝えよう　『いつでもここにいるから』 晴れた今日も　雨の日も　ずっと一緒にいよう 描いた夢や守りたい物　共に抱き締められたら きらめき咲く瞬間が　もっと増えていくよ 笑い合う声　揃う足音　明日も響きますように 迷うこともこわくないよ　信じる場所に 大事な場所に かけがえのない　君がいるから |-| English= A little earlier than usual I open my eyes a little I try opening the windows and the light shines in In the middle of day it goes round and round as important feelings grow Whatever time you're not alone so let's reach out a hand to the same door now Painted dreams are something to protect when you're hugging each other The moment that blooms will sparkle as it will increase more Footsteps align as laughter from each voice may also sound tomorrow I'm not afraid to get lost either at the place I believe in because you're there The tears of the blue sky are like the tears of your heart Kindness is overflowing so I want to give you an umbrella Because you're there it has piled up but so has loneliness and joy Whatever time it is I'll be next to you so let's start at the same time again Like being correct is like being wrong as I don't understand being alone but In the moment you'll recognise that I'm here Even if it is muddy or even if you're full of scratches I want to run to tomorrow as well I'm not afraid of pain because you're there at the place I believe in I want to tell you the words of my heart "Because I'll always be here" Even on a sunny day or a rainy day let's always be together Painted dreams are something to protect when you're hugging each other The moment that blooms will sparkle as it will increase more Footsteps align as laughter from each voice may also sound tomorrow I'm not afraid to get lost either at the place I believe in The important place Is not irreplaceable because you're there Audio Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Music